


Lexa's Throne

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa never died, and Clarke and Lexa are dating, but Lexa has been avoiding Clarke lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa's Throne

Lexa finally had what she wanted. More specifically; who she wanted. Her and Clarke had started dating and they couldn't be happier. They practically ran Polis together as a power couple should. It was Clarke and Lexa against the world and they were unstoppable. 

It had been about two weeks since they made things official and Lexa just couldn't stay away. She treated Clarke like the queen she was; always making sure her needs were met, as she vowed she would. Even though Clarke made it very obvious she loved Lexa's attention, Lexa still felt she was becoming too clingy, so she began to see her less during the day, but always asked guards to make sure she was doing well. 

Clarke noticed that the amount of time her and Lexa were spending together was shortening and at first she didn't think anything of it; After all she was dating the commander. But as time went on she noticed that something was up. She knew Lexa wasn't upset with anything because she knew Lexa like the back of her hand and she would know if she wasn't okay.

One day, Clarke just couldn't take it anymore so, she sent a guard to find Lexa and send her to her throne room. She sat in the brunette's beautiful throne and waited for what seemed like hours. Once Lexa arrived, Clarke stared at her with lust in her eyes and it made Lexa dizzy. 

"Heda," Clarke said in a raspy voice which she knew drove Lexa crazy. "come here." Lexa obeyed this order and began to walk towards Clarke with her hands crossed behind her back and her chin up. 

"What is this, Clarke?" she said as she stopped in front of Clarke and looked into her eyes to see that her the black of her pupils were taking up the beautiful blue in her eyes. 

Clarke stood up from the throne and began to run her fingers up and down Lexa's arm and started to plant soft kisses on her neck. "You've been avoiding me. Why?" Clarke said in between kisses while Lexa let out whimpers and tilted her head to the other side giving Clarke more room to kiss. 

"I- I don't know. I just thought I was being too clingy." Lexa breathed out as Clarke began to suck on her pulse point. 

"With you, there's no such thing as clingy, Lexa." Clarke growled as she turned Lexa around and pushed her onto her throne to straddle her. The women began to kiss with hunger and passion as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies; Lexa's hands ran up Clarke's thighs and to her perfect ass and began to squeeze it making Clarke moan into the kiss. Clarke cupped Lexa's face with both of her hands making sure she wouldn't pull away from the kiss. 

Clarke began to undo Lexa's lacey top and Lexa helped her take it off and threw it across the room and then did the same thing with her bra. Clarke massaged one of Lexa's breasts and kissed the other desperately - it hadn't even been a week and she had a burning desire to touch Lexa and kiss every inch of her body. Lexa put her hand behind Clarke's head making sure she wouldn't stop working magic with her mouth. Clarke pulled away from the brunette's beautiful breasts and began to kiss Lexa's lips again while teasing her and running her hands up her inner thigh. 

"Klark," Lexa said in between kisses. "Mo, beja." Clarke could never say no to Lexa when she spoke in trigedasleng. It turned her on so much and she couldn't explain why.

Clarke quickly undid Lexa's pants so she could give her what she wanted. Clarke stood up and pulled Lexa's pants and underwear down to her ankles. Clarke stood up so she could tower over Lexa who was still sitting in her throne and she began to run her fingers through Lexa's wet folds and around her clit. Lexa loudly moaned out Clarke's name at the sensation making Clarke wet. 

After a while of teasing Lexa like this, Clarke slowly slipped two fingers into her and started to pump slowly gradually getting faster. As she sped up, Lexa's breathing got faster , her chest began to quickly rise and fall and her moans were getting louder; Clarke loved that she could do that to Lexa. 

Clarke decided she would really satisfy Lexa and as she pumped her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, she bent down and began to flick Lexa's clit with her tongue, making Lexa scream her name. 

"Clarke, don't stop- oh my god!" Lexa screamed as her back arched and Clarke began to curl her fingers inside Lexa and her tongue moved faster. Lexa screamed as she came and Clarke slowed down her fingers to let Lexa ride out her orgasm. 

"Don't avoid me again, Heda." Clarke said to Lexa as she stood up and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"If that's what I get for avoiding you, I might start doing it more often." Lexa smirked as she kissed Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh I can't believe they killed Lexa. She's alive in my heart though #LongLiveHeda


End file.
